


Wasting Every Moment

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack has some extra energy. Sephiroth knows what to do.





	Wasting Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1, 2006. For overcast_xanadu who wanted something pre-game in Wutai.

Sephiroth shook his head. They weren't supposed to be having fun. Or, at least, as much fun as Zack was having. As if there was time for sleeping in trees and running naked through streams while trying not to get killed by islandfolk with powerful materia.

He managed to find Zack casually trying to build a hammock between two unhappy trees, apparently wasting every moment possible until his scheduled patrol. Zack blinked once at his arrival, not quite processing his general in camouflaged fatigues instead of leather despite the warm temperatures and the need to stay in the cover of the small forest.

Smiling, Sephiroth knew just the way to take care of a bit of his subordinate's energy. Stripping off his clothing, he watched Zack's eyes grow wide.

And upon issuing the order to return the clothing once cleaned, Sephiroth took one last look at Zack and headed back towards his tent, not at all concerned about covering his nudity.


End file.
